swgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Life and Death of Jonni Skaak
Must have looted the 'Journal' to start this quest. ' Level:' 20 Start by inspecting the Journal you looted in your inventory. =Description= At some point on Naboo while running the Legacy series of Quests, you may see or loot a non-descript looking journal from a Skaak Tipper NPC (Jonni Skaak /way 6747 7165 inside the bunker). Inspecting this will start a CL22 quest entitled "The Life and Death of Jonni Skaak". It is a side quest that can earn some credits and some decent XP to help grind out a level or two. The story follows a young Agent of the RSF, Jonthol Mazoon, who eventually becomes..you guessed it...Jonni Skaak and leads the Skaak Tippers gang. Journal of Jonni Skaak - Page 2 Journal entry:'Jonthol Mazoon logging in. I've been given my first assignment as an RSF Agent. It's not glorious, but it's a start. I'm to reduce the nightspider population around Kaadara. I suppose I should get started.' *'Kill 14 Nightspiders' **(/way 4976 6388) Outside Kaadara **These are Nightspider Dirtcrawlers and Vinerippers. CL20-21. If you are looking for more of a challenge you can travel to Theed and outside of there are CL25-26 Nightspiders. These count towards your 14. **Loot: Various Enzymes, and you can also harvest resources. (Insect Meat, etc.) Journal of Jonni Skaak - Page 6 Skipping ahead to another entry:'It looks like I did a good job with the nightspider cleanup, because my next assignment is to hunt a ferocious nightspider known as Noctur'lan. This will not be easy—Jonthol'. And a following entry:'I failed to kill Noctur'lan. He proved to be a tough challenge. If I hadn't been injured, I think I would have got him.--Jonthol'. *'Kill Noctur'lan' **(/way 4987 6381) Outside Kaadara **Noctur'lan is CL21 Journal of Jonni Skaak - Page 8 Skipping ahead again:'Despite failing against the nightspider Noctur'lan, my superiors seem to think I have a lot of potential as an RSF Agent. I'm glad they told me that, because I'd been having doubts lately. My next assignment, though, shows they truly do have confidence in me. Im to break up a local small-time group of smugglers who call themselves Beachcombers. If possible, I'm supposed to arrest their leader, Phranis Bolgar.--Jonthol'. *'Defeat 13 Beachcombers' *'Defeat Lonnley Bolgar' **The Beachcombers are striaght ahead at the beach down from where you defeated Noctur'lan. They are usually CL20-21. (Hint: Be sure to loot the NPCs as you dispatch them, if nothing else you can make several thousand credits this way) **Lonnly Bolgar and Phranis are apparently one in the same. He is CL22 (/way 4891 6450), but is always surrounded by 2-3 other Beachcombers nearby. Chances are, you will get the whole mob to attack you at once. Be ready. Journal of Jonni Skaak - Page 11 Further in the journal:'Following up on my arrest of Phranis Bolgar and his gang of Beachcombers, I am next to recover as much of their smuggled goods as I can. The way Beachcombers smuggle things into the area is to have them air-dropped into the sea. They then pick up the crates of goods as they wash up on shore. My current assignment is to scan the beaches nearby and recover any crates of smuggled goods I can find.--Jonthol'. *'Combing the Beaches. Retrieve 12 crates.' **Start at the far end of the beach where you defeated Lonnley Bolgar. You will see the crates right along the oceans edge. (Tip: Some of them are up on shore more near trees, but where there are 3 Beachcombers NPCs in a group, there ought to be a crate.) **You will only get 5 this way. The other 7 are on the other side of Kaadara's beach near the Skaak Tipper bunker along that shore line. One crate is beside the bunker wall itself. The last one is just past the bunker. The waypoints for the crates are as follows: /way 5691 6955 crate1; /way 5555 6935 crate2; /way 5436 6963 crate3; /way 5303 6903 crate4; /way 5258 6922 crate5; /way 5175 6960 crate6; /way 5083 6916 crate7; /way 4893 6594 crate8; /way 4905 6515 crate9; /way 4908 6450 crate10; /way 4863 6409 crate11; /way 4853 6281 crate12; Journal of Jonni Skaak - Pages 15 and 16 More from the journal:'I'm very excited about my next assignment. I am to infiltrate the Skaak Tippers by posing as a minor criminal and then joining them. This kind of thing is exactly why I became an RSF Agent—Jonthol'. And in a later entry:'After being accepted as a Skaak Tipper, I've been able to help foil many of their plans by reporting them to my RSF handler. They've made many arrests thanks to me!--Jonthol'. *'Arresting Skaak Tippers (Kill 19)' **Just stay near the bunker where the one crate was for the last mission. There are plenty of Skaaks there. You don't have to go into the bunker, but can. Journal of Jonni Skaak - Final Pages Toward the end of the journal:'Yes, we made a big score last night! I think I'm going to be offered a leadership position outside of Kaadara—Jonthol'. And another entry:'This is......what...how could this happen?!!?'. And another:'Tonight is my time. I take leadership of the Skaak Tippers outside of Kaadara and I take my Skaak Tipper name, Jonni Skaak. The past is nothing. It's gone. Only my future matters and it awaits. All I have to do is complete initiation and down some of Borvo's thugs. Nothing to it—Jonthol, soon to be, Jonni Skaak'. *'Final Initiations - Kill Borvo's Thugs 18' **As with the nightspiders, any Borvo thug will do. You can find some Borvo Thugs near Kadaara at (5224 6358) Journal of Jonni Skaak - Last Mission Jonthol Mazoon, aka Jonni Skaak, started out as a loyal member of the RSF, but fell when his life as a Skaak Tipper overwhelmed him. Help him rest in peace by placing his journal on his mothers gravestone. *'Rest in Peace' **Follow the waypoint to the gravestone in Kaadara. Rewards *4590 XP *6749 Credits *Nourishing Vita-Caps Category:Naboo quests Category:Legacy Quest